Una historia no muy común
by ChristyAliceKuran
Summary: ¿Qué harías ante una sonrisa tan peculiar, que con tan solo verla tu cuerpo se siente tan raro sin saber por qué? Esto le pasó a Kagami Taiga en sus días de instituto... /horrible summary/ Kagami x Fem!Kuroko


**Esta historia tiene a un Kagami algo OoC, pero era parte de la historia, si les disgusta favor de decirlo. La historia no es mía, es una leyenda llamada "Sonrisa Fría", que tiene casi 5 años que leí y quise adaptarla.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basuke ni la trama me pertenece**

* * *

Mi nombre es Taiga Kagami… esta es una historia no muy común que tuve durante mis años de instituto… donde conocí a una persona que hoy en día ronda en mis recuerdos.

_Ese era mi primer día en el instituto Seirin, solo veía como la gente caminaba, yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones hasta terminar perdiéndose de mis ojos. Cuando doble la esquina, cercana a una cancha de baloncesto, choque con un cuerpo más pequeño que el mío_

-Oh, perdona –_Me disculpe con aquella persona, una pequeña chica de piel pálida, hermosos, finos y cortos cabellos celestes, y unos inexpresivos ojos azules-_

-Descuida –Su voz era suave y delicada. Y asi como apareció, se fue, desapareciendo de mi campo visual. No le di mucha importancia a semejante asunto, aunque sentí una especie de escalofrió al llegar al instituto.

_Me senté en el penúltimo asiento y la clase dio inicio, no sin antes presentarme a mis nuevos compañeros. No podía dejar de estar tan inquieto, aunque no sabía porque. Dio el receso, y estaba dispuesto a comprar hamburguesas hasta que su imagen me detuvo. Allí estaba, recargada en la pared, mirando al vacío y nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí. Tragué en seco y fui a hablar con ella_

-Buenas _–Ella se volteó, sus ojos me miraron sin cambiar su expresión- Me llamo Kagami Taiga, nos vimos esta mañana_

-Oh, ya veo porque me eras familiar –Dijo con ese hilillo de voz- Un gusto, Kagami-kun. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tamaki

-Un gusto… ¿Quieres ir a comer? _–Hubo algo en sus ojos que no podre explicar, ni siquiera ahora. Era algo parecido a la ilusión, a la esperanza o tal vez a la curiosidad. Asintió y en su rostro se dibujó algo que llamo en la actualidad "sonrisa fantasma"_

_Durante nuestro almuerzo supe que a ella también le encantaba el básquet, vivía con su madre y su abuela. Poco después volvimos a la clase, donde me sorprendí que estuviese detrás de mí. La sensación inquietante en mi pecho no paraba, llegaba a tal punto de que no preste atención a las clases. Fue hasta que dio el timbre que indicaba que podíamos ir a casa lo que me regreso devuelta de mi mente._

-Nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun _–Se despidió y volvió a desaparecer. Llegue a casa a encerrarme en mi habitación, y en lo único que pude pensar fue en esa sonrisa…_

-Taiga _–Hablo mi madre desde el piso de abajo-_ Tienes una llamada

-¿De quién? –

-Una muchachita llamada… Tamaki _–Tan solo con oir su nombre mi corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápido, que sentía que saldría de mi pecho en tan solo un segundo-_

-¿Kagami-kun? _–Escuche desde la otra línea- _

-¿Cómo sabes mi numero? –

-No importa, quería darte formalmente las gracias por acompañarme en el almuerzo –

-N-no es nada –Tartamudeé, el aire me hacía falta y el corazón no paraba de palpitar-

-Bueno, solo llame por eso. Hasta pronto _–Bip, bip, bip… había colgado. Esa noche no pegue ni un ojo por más sueño que tuviese. Llegue a la escuela para encontrarme con que Kuroko no había asistido; pasaron otros 3 días, y no había rastro de ella; tal vez habrá enfermado o tenga asuntos familiares…_

_Un día, en el que estaba sumido en uno de los partidos de la NBA, el timbre sonó_

-¡Van! _–Abrí la puerta, encontrándome a la pequeña chica-_

-Perdón por la molestia, pero, ¿Podrías pasarme los apuntes de los días que me ausente, por favor? _–En su mano había una carpeta que tenía confeccionadas fotos de sus deportistas favoritos, idols e incluso series de anime y manga-_

-V-vale, pasa _–Me retire para dejarla entrar. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí, volvió a mostrar su sonrisa fantasma y entró a mi casa. Luego de pasarle los apuntes nos quedamos conversando sobre trivialidades, planes para el futuro, amigos del pasado y distintas cosas-_

-Bueno, es tarde; muchas gracias. Te veo en la escuela, Kagami-kun _–Se levantó del sofá, se puso sus zapatos y salió de mi casa. Me dí cuenta de que dejo su carpeta en la mesita de centro-_

-Se la devolveré mañana _–Total, era fin de semana. Aparte, tenía la dirección anotada, asi que no era problema. Fui a su casa, encontrando un moño negro arriba de la puerta, en una fachada mal cuidada; toqué la puerta, siendo recibido por una persona parecida a ella, aunque algo mayor y demacrada, era bastante linda-_

-Disculpe, soy amigo de Tamaki… dejo esto en mi casa ayer _–La mujer lloró tras la mención de ese nombre, algo que me confundió-_

-Imposible… Maki-chan se suicidó hace 2 años _–Si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba perdido-_

-P-pero ayer fue a mi casa, no puede ser _–No entendía… ¿Cómo podía ser que Kuroko estuviese muerta? Cuando la desconsolada madre se tranquilizó, me invito a pasar. En las paredes había fotos de ella, aunque una que resaltaba mas era donde se encontraba con 5 chicos con cabellos de distintos colores, amarillo, verde, rojo, morado y azul, en una cancha de básquet sosteniendo un balón del mismo deporte, aunque sujeta de la cintura por el chico de cabello azul-_

-Mi niña era una hermosa muchachita, tan inocente… en secundaría se hizo novia de Aomine-kun… estaba tan feliz _–Dijo mientras veía aquella foto, señalándome a la en ese entonces feliz pareja-_ Pero, un día llego llorando, diciendo que Aomine-kun le había engañado con una muchacha de su curso. Fue tanto su dolor que… se ahorco; pero, entre sus cosas, nunca hallé su carpeta _–Explico con amargura y dolor en su rostro-_

-¿Y Aomine? _–Pregunte, con toda la decencia que pude-_

-Hace poco lo internaron en un psiquiátrico… decía que Maki-chan lo iba a visitar todos los días, que lo atormentaba y muchas cosas más _–Dijo… se me pasó por la mente su impresión cuando la vi recargada en la pared ese día-_

-Ya veo –

Han pasado casi 12 años, nunca volví a ver a Kuroko. Sus ojos… su mirada tan monótona… su sonrisa fantasma… no las he olvidado. Aun mantengo la esperanza; de encontrarme con ella cerca de esa cancha, que vuelva a mostrarme esa sonrisa que sin lugar a dudas me ha enamorado…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegó la historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Reportándome desde Veracruz, México el 9 de junio de 2014 a las 12:10 am.**

**ChristyAliceKuran**


End file.
